ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chickcharney
Damage increases as HP decreases? Seems that as his HP decreases his attacks strengthen. I soloed this a lot on RDM using movement speed and when it's first popped it hits for 250-350, around 25-30% HP it starts hitting me for 800-900 and when almost near death it hits for 950ish.--Seraphus 06:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials *SOLO PUP/NIN 99 : Soulsoother, just kitted arround my pet with hermes sandals (when muted by "Sound Vacuum").Atma of RR, MM and Apocalypse.--Blackbud on Carbuncle, Januar 23, 2012. *Solo PUP/NIN 99 w/ SS. Same atma's as above but put space between pet and NM and never worried about silence and continued to tank. Also got lucky and automation proc'd with Bio II on Lightsday. --Cbolt September 07, 2012 * I have duo'ed & trioed this NM before, however i recently had the fortune to go with BLU BLM/Brd WHM & myself on THF/nin so we had every magic proc at our disposal. NM is easily tanked by evasion jobs. I had been wearing a ton of evasion gear for previous fights, but midway though our 3rd fight (probably my 7th or 8th actual fight) I realized i had been in haste/sTP set for around 50% of the fight. All the evasion I had was from 1 kila+2, aurore boots & unger boomerang. after not seeing a dramatic difference (evasion set has probably 55-60~ more evasion), I just stayed in haste gear. I do have capped evasion skill & merits. relevant atma was kirin & i had full cruror buffs (+30). For the fight, I would pop and attack, then blu, blm & myself began proc-ing. blm didn't start out with massive nukes, but the lower tier stuff & work his way up. after proc, just continued to melee, enfeeble & keep debuffs off me. When I was muted, we'd turn to stop giving TP because i didn't want to risk eating a hammer-beak (as i ate 3 in back-to-back fights in prior group). once mute wore, continue killing. BLM throws out occasional nuke, accomplice here & there to keep enmity high (shouldn't be an issue anyway) & keep shadows up. It's not the fastest way (the fights take around 10+ mins), but was pretty safe & steady. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 08:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't have any movement speed, seems weak to thunder strong to ice, 90 RDM did 114 with bliz4 and 617 with thunder3. Immune or highly resistant to gravity and bind. Hits very hard, did an average of 400 to a 90 RDM, crit hit 700+. Seems to have permanent En-stone. Paralyze2, bio3 and posion2 all stuck easly. Failed solo 90 RDM/BLM. - Definately not strong to blizzard, 2k from t4 as rdm. Aussiearu 01:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) - With Atma of Ambition, mob kept up with me. Movement speed is therefor at least +12.5%. Seems to have about 50,000 HP. Easily tanked on 90 thf with eva gear, just beware Hammer beak as it hit for 2175. Tsuzee 16:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Contagian Transfer removed haste, regen, shadows, protect, and shell. We dispelled Haste, regen, pro, and shell from it that I remember. Don't think it had shadows, but I'll try and confirm. Tsuzee 12:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Either SE hates rdm/thf or somethings up... Killed this guy maybe 10times duo (while triggering sometimes). Easy duo but i have gotten 15 sam, 8pld, and only 4rdm and only 4thf...Somethings not right. - Just did this 2 more times procd both times. First round 4 sam dropped, second run 3sam 1 pld. Very easy NM to lowman. Solo'd to about 20% as THF/NIN before I got petrified and he whiffed me for about 2 minutes before killing me. Easy fight duo'd with RDM/WHM and THF/NIN. --Zargosa 05:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, two things. First off, yes this NM is very easy to low man. Killed about 20 times in 3ish hours; lots of seals yayy. RDM THF BLU BLM was setup, mainly for yellow!! proc. THF (me) tank, very easy as NM has horrid accuracy. RDM keep slow/para/bio etc etc up on it to speed it up and make it easier. BLU throw some debuff spells and proc spells. BLM steady nuking helps to speed up the fight a lot, while using proc spells. Overall the NM is very easy. Second, however, can anyone verify that this thing really does drop up to 4x of each seal? Our group killed it 20 or so times and the most we ever saw was two of the same seal. Thanks. Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 Soloed with 0 risk of death on THF/NIN using full tp/haste gear and 2 Kila +2 (evasion). Petrified only once throughout the fight and lasted only 45 seconds though can last much much longer. --Syllna 19:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Solo BST/NIN using RR/GH/Ducal Guard. No other damage reduction besides Atma and Stout Servant trait, so took 3 Dipper Yuly jugs. Probably doable with one jug, if more damage reduction is piled on via gear. Will probably need a Reward or two though. --Jhearom 22:19, February 16, 2011 (CDT) Contagion If this move is used, and Counterstance is stolen, the mob does appear to gain the effect. Also appears that the Counter bonus from Perfect Counter is awarded as well. --tdh 05:51 Feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Confirming that it does indeed gain Retaliation when using Contagion Transfer. It used Contagion Transfer on a WAR in our group, and then I proceeded to kill myself on it. --LadyPeorth 15:31 Apr 04, 2011 Fighting Chickcharney as I type this: 90SCH/RDM, 86THF/NIN, 90DNC/NIN, 90THF/NIN. Fighting approx 20mins so far, at 1/4 health. Used Aura Steal to remove what Contagion had stolen. 1st time stole Regain, 2nd time Protect V. Good to note if he takes those above effects. -- Andromeda Em 15:34, April 21, 2011 thf hands thf are not a 73% drop ive done this nm 5 times now and only one thf * That's because you didn't bother to add your seal drops yet. That will drop the %. Also, 5 times means nothing. You could easily have gotten 10 in 5 runs as well. Baleful Gaze The sample size here isn't big, but it has been consistent. I soloed this mob 4 times, and never once saw Baleful Gaze. I duoed it with a friend, I was tanking and he stood behind the mob, and it used Baleful Gaze twice in a three-WS span. My partner died and HP'd, and he didn't use the move for the entire rest of the fight; my partner also D/C'd as was never able to get back into that particular fight. I pop another Chickcharney, solo, waiting for my friend to log in. 90%...no gaze. 80%...no gaze. 70%...no gaze. Friend jumps in about now...next TP move: Baleful Gaze. TP Move after that: Baleful Gaze. Friend dies again (herp derp, I will accomplice you because you got hit! x.x;). No more baleful gaze. If something refutes the pattern, I'll post again. But two people in party = Baleful Gaze, soloing = haven't seen it yet. --Vyenpakakapaka (talk) 05:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC)